hair
by shikastemari
Summary: Boruto has a new thing with Sarada's hair.


He didn't even realize he was doing it anymore.

Sarada got used to it quickly. It could vary a lot how he would do it too. If he was behind her, he would just run his fingers through it. If he was next to her, he would grab the tip of her hair and twist it on his finger. He could be annoyed, nervous, or simply bored. Somehow his fingers ended up on her hair.

And honestly? Sarada loved it.

She liked the intimacy it meant. It was one of the reasons she decided to grow her hair just so he could have more to work with. She didn't even remember when or why he started it, but since they started dating, it was their thing.

It always happened when both had their privacy, at their apartment, or some random room in a hotel they had to crush for a mission. Never in anyone's sight.

Hence why Sarada bit her lower lip in the middle of the barbecue shop, trying to keep her from smiling. Boruto had his eyes locked on Chocho, sitting across the table while discussing some rescue mission she had. One hand of his held the hashis and the other one twisted her hair.

It wasn't on purpose clearly, it just happened.

Shikadai raised an eyebrow, while Inojin just smirked and for some reason, it made Sarada blush. She moved a bit, trying to make Boruto let go of the grip, and it worked.

For about ten seconds, when he reached out for her hair again.

She noticed their teammate, Mitsuki, drop his head to the side, curious. Their relationship was still so new to their friends, even though none of them were surprised about it. When Boruto outted them, they just smiled and said it was about time. Sarada couldn't agree more.

Inojin just rested both hands under his chin, gazing directly to Boruto's hand, waiting for the time when the Uzumaki would notice what he was doing.

Sarada glared at the Yamanaka, which riled him up even further.

"Does he even-", he started Sarada, to which she just shook her head in denial quickly.

"Fascinating," Shikadai muttered. "You actually managed to doom him."

"He isn't a dog, Shika," Sarada replied, and her voice caught Boruto's attention for the first time.

"Who is a dog?" Boruto asked, his finger tangled on a strand of her hair.

"Not you," Inojin smirked again, the way Sarada knew he hated. "They're smarter."

Boruto frowned, move just enough to face Inojin when it hit him. His paralyzed face glanced down to his fingers, in panic and he let go of her hair in the most alarming gesture ever. Making the whole table of jounins, Sarada included, to end up laughing.

"I swear I was so close to offering you a leash, Boruto," Inojin teased, turning Sarada's boyfriend into a bright tomato.

The rest of the dinner, Boruto just grabbed strongly the fabric of his pants, as if his hands would automatically move to her hair again if he let go of it. The whole thing put a smile on Sarada's face. He was just really fond of stroking her hair, and she couldn't think of a better habit for him to have towards her.

After paying their share, both of them quickly said goodbye and walked to their apartment. Boruto reached for her hand, and the couple took a few steps without saying much.

"Saradaaaaa," Boruto whined after a while. "Why didn't you warn me I was touching your hair?"

"What?" Sarada laughed. "It was cute."

"Inojin is never let me live that down, probably for ages now. His ability to make fun of something is really out of this world."

"He's just jealous," Sarada shrugged off. "I'm just not sure if it's because he doesn't have someone important or if he wanted someone to do it to his hair."

Boruto laughed. The sound she was so ridiculously in love with it and it warmed her night in that cold night. "I'll offer to braid his hair next."

"You know what's worse?"

He turned his head, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Sarada started laughing before even finishing the sentence. "He might agree to it."

The disgust in Boruto's face made her comment twice better. He pulled her closer with one arm. "Please, help me erase this image of my mind. I'll do anything you want."

Sarada really liked the sound of it, "anything?"

Boruto smiled. "You pervert woman."

"Okay, let's go home quicker, I have a few ideas to help you out," she said as she pulled her boyfriend through Konoha's streets.


End file.
